Dr. Huddleston
Dr. Julian Huddleston is a character from the Game Series, and is described as a strange and mysterious old man. Most people know him only as The Professor. Description r. Huddleston is tall and bent. His eyes are dark, set deep under heavy brows, and he has a thin beard . His voice is slow and rusty. He is very reclusive and he never shows any emotion: his eyes are blank, his voice is level, and he reacts neither to kindness nor to bullying. This results in a mysterious aura surrounding him; children fear and avoid him, and even adults have a sense of discomfort. Activity Near the end of the book Dr.Julian Huddleston saved April Hall from the murder in the neighborhood who is Mr. Schmitt's cousin. Early Life Julian Huddleston received his Ph.D. in Philosophy , and taught anthropology at the University. He fell in love with Anne, one of his students, they got married afterward. Julian and Anne traveled a lot to research native tribes, and they tried to improve their living conditions. Anne planned to open the A-Z store as an outlet for native handicrafts. ssssssssWhile visiting a mission, they were attacked and Anne was killed. Julian was devastated by the loss and became reclusive, breaking all contact with the outside world, giving up his job and his research projects, although he kept the A-Z store open. He lived in this seclusion for 25 years . A-Z Antiques Dr. Huddleston runs A-Z Antiques on Orchard Avenue, selling all sorts of strange things, and he lives somewhere in the back of the store. Even if his local trade is small, he seems to do a fairly good business with out-of-town collectors. One early August day he meets April who enters the store,she was fascinated by the ancient objects. About a month later, he witnesses the start of the "Egypt Game": April and two other children playing in the backyard of his shop, pretending to be inhabitants of Ancient Egypt. He notices them playing there many times, and soon there are six kids instead of three, and Dr. Huddleston always watches them play, though only Marshall notices him. Once, he joined the game, writing the answer to Marshall's question on the Oracle's paper, though the children do not know who wrote it. Murder Suspect When a small girl is murdered in the area, some people suspect him due to his strange nature. It is revealed that there were other cases of murder, and he was the main suspect. Someone breaks his window with a brick, and Mr. Schmitt starts a petition inviting him to leave the neighborhood. Only April and her friends believe that he is innocent. When April is attacked on the street one evening, Dr. Huddleston is reluctant to get involved, the long years of self-imprisonment taking control. However, he finally decides to shout for help, thus saving April. The police suspects him of the attack and the murders, as he does not have an alibi, but soon it is revealed that the perpetrator was Mr. Schmitt's cousin, a mentally unstable boy. Later Activity After the murder case was closed, people start to visit Dr. Julian Huddleston's shop, some because of the publicity, others most likely to ease their conscience for suspecting him. He gradually opens up, telling the six children about his life and allowing them to continue playing in his yard. His trade flourishes, and he is seen as a successful businessman, importing merchandise from abroad and employing staff for his shop. He stops watching the children playing in the storage yard as he is now too busy with running his shop, although when the kids do get a chance they invite him there. References Huddleston, Julian